


Come Round and Round (Back to Me)

by pastelprinceee (9nlyAFewTriggers)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Death, M/M, Other, Songfic, based around vocal unit's pinwheel lol, i don't know what this is lol, i should be writing the atla au i am Sorry, implied verkwan - Freeform, or something, verkwan is lowkey but so is this fic so dnt be too mad at me putting this is the verkwan tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nlyAFewTriggers/pseuds/pastelprinceee
Summary: Chan passed by a pond he had never been to that was placed a bit out of the way of his walk, but he looked down the unpaved road leading to it every time he walked by it to look for ducks or a person, God forbid. The clearing was usually empty save for the fish that called the small body of water home, and he hadn't seen even a neighborhood local there. He didn't know why it seemed to be constantly deserted, but he figured he only saw the area for a few seconds each day when he passed it on his way to and from the bus stop.





	Come Round and Round (Back to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> (songfic -- vocal unit's "pinwheel")

There weren't many ways to get around town, Chan had realized early on. He had been traveling alone to school since he could remember because of his parents’ odd work schedule, and whether that was a reasonable and morally correct thing -- sending your young child off to the bus by himself -- wasn't worth arguing over, because it was happening, and now Chan was old enough to take care of himself.

Because there was only one way to and from the bus stop, he had become familiar with the neighborhood and the people in it. It was a good mile walk and, while he occasionally was able to get a ride from his father to the stop if he had the time before or on his way to work, he hadn't been able to find a quicker way to his destination. The layout of the area was odd, and Chan had gotten lost enough times to be sick of experimenting.

On the bright side, the walking mixed with being on the dance team really turned his calves into steel and gave him the thighs of a God.

When he said he knew the neighborhood better than the back of his hand, he wasn't over-exaggerating. The cracks in the sidewalk, the house colors in order, and, of course, all of the local dogs’ and cats’ as well as the strays’ he named names. He knew the neighbors, even a mile out, and knew who was out at what time. Perfectly. 

Chan passed by a pond he had never been to that was placed a bit out of the way of his walk, but he looked down the unpaved road leading to it every time he walked by it to look for ducks or a person, God forbid. The clearing was usually empty save for the fish that called the small body of water home, and he hadn't seen even a neighborhood local there. He didn't know why it seemed to be constantly deserted, but he figured he only saw the area for a few seconds each day when he passed it on his way to and from the bus stop.

As stated previously, Chan was on the dance team as captain; after Minghao had graduated, the position was handed down to him, and he took it with a smile and a promise to keep the club on its feet. As such, Chan was often after school practicing, teaching, choreographing, and working on things like paperwork and filing for hours, well past the time the final bell had rung. Some days were longer than others, but he was a senior and well known, so he wasn't immediately shooed away when he was spotted there after hours. If it were up to him, he would be there all night.

Of course, that wasn't realistic, for multiple reasons. The most prominent reason was the fact that his teacher practically _pushed_ him out of the school gates to catch the next bus once the clock ticked 7pm.

He always begrudgingly complied, remembering back to the time he had to sit out for a performance because he snuck back in and was found a few hours after the teachers had left by a late-night janitor. Chan was always tempted to do it again, but it was his last year, and he didn't want to miss anything. Mr. Taemin wasn’t _too_ harsh, but he cared about his students as well as keeping his job.

It was 8:30pm by the time Chan arrived to his last bus stop. He waved goodbye to the driver, friendly smile on his face, and adjusted his backpack straps and uniform tie. He debated going to the corner store a block away to grab some coffee, but he knew if he went home with something so caffeinated and was caught by one of his parents, he’d be in trouble.

With that in mind, Chan began his journey home, phone in his hands to text his mother and tell her he was on the way. It turned out neither of them were out of work yet, and at this announcement Chan pursed his lips and shoved his phone back into pocket, going to turn back around and towards the corner shop. They couldn't stop him now, after all. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them; only Chan’s sanity and sleep schedule.

As he started the journey backwards, Chan realized he had passed the pond without glancing at it because he was looking at his phone. Once again, technology ruining a child’s ability to enjoy their surroundings. Unbelievable.

Chan really got a startled start when he saw a shadow sat down near the edge, its back seemingly turned towards him. The thought that this... person, presumably, wasn't staring at him ominously while facing the street was reassuring, but it still peaked his interest, and his heart rate.

Figuring the store would still be there the next day, Chan set off down the dirt road to the figure, steps as light as possible. He didn't know who (or what) this was, after all, so he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. His breath was stuck firmly in his throat, gaze trained on the shadow, watching its every movement or… watching _for_ a movement, at least.

It seemed unbothered as Chan got closer, though he was sure he was loud enough at this point to be heard. He was still careful, of course, because he couldn't ever be sure. Trust no one, Lee Chan.

There was no significant movement as he stood behind the person, whom he could see  breathing now, and no cliche word such as, ‘I know you're behind me.’ Chan didn't hear any coughs, and shifts, or any sign that this person was _actually_ alive.

The silence was more disturbing than the rest of the unsettling atmosphere.

Sure, there were toads croaking and crickets chirping and even a handful of fireflies flew over the pond, but it was otherwise still, eerily so. He almost couldn't stand it.

“Excuse me?” he finally murmured, moving to the side of the person, a good seven feet away, kneeling down. “Uh… excuse me? Are you lost?”

There was no answer. The only movement was breathing, and the slight breeze blew what seemed to be dirty blond hair to the side enough for Chan to see a solemn yet calm expression on his face. He seemed melancholic overall, but his lips were turned up into a distant smile, eyes oddly light and blank, although Chan swore he saw a glimmer of… _something_ in them.

“Excuse me? Are you--"

“Hansol!”

The call from behind scared Chan enough to make him fall back, a small grunt emitting from his lips as he turned to see another boy run towards the clearing. His eyes were narrowed and dusted red, and he pushed brown hair away from his face anxiously as he skidded to a halt behind the first person -- Hansol, he presumed.

“Hansol,” he continued, dropping down to his knees with an awful scraping sound, and Chan winced as he wondered how many small rocks dug into his knees, “you're here? I knew you would be. I knew it.”

When Hansol didn't answer or move, the other gritted his teeth and extended a hand out. “It’s Seungkwan,” he said, as if it were obvious, a halfhearted scoff responding to his own words. “Don’t ignore me, you punk--"

Chan watched in fear as Seungkwan reached a hand out to set on Hansol’s shoulder, only for it to fall through and for him to fall onto the ground as Hansol disappeared. Seungkwan didn’t budge, just held himself up on an outstretched palm, silent but breathing hard.

Chan didn't know what he was supposed to do. ‘Seungkwan’ didn't seem to notice he was even _there,_ and he just witnessed a random man disappear next to a pond he had walked by every day for twelve years. Quite frankly, he was in shock, and he stayed completely still. He couldn't seem to breathe.

A hard gust of wind blew into them and only then did Chan move, falling over as he barely managed to catch himself. Seungkwan, however, didn’t didn’t budge, and was now sitting back on his ankles, staring in front of himself.

To Chan’s shock, the blank space just a few feet from the edge of the pond now housed a light blue pinwheel, blowing gently, even though the breeze had subsided to give way to still air. Even the animals were quiet.

Chan felt like he was frozen in time.

Nothing moved for what could have easily been hours. Chan wasn't breathing but he had yet to pass out, only feeling dizzy because of the situation. Seungkwan was too still for Chan’s taste, but he could still hear the other’s breathing over the small creak of the pinwheel turning.

Still, no wind. In fact, Seungkwan’s hair was moving just had Hansol’s did, but without the breeze. The only way Chan knew Seungkwan wasn't frozen was because the boy occasionally blinked slowly, expression slowly but surely turning more and more distant.

“Even if you get lost,” Seungkwan finally murmured, “come back to me. No matter how long it takes, I’ll be waiting. I promise.”

With that, Seungkwan slowly stood, knees unmarred despite his harsh position, and turned around away from pond. He still didn't pay any mind to Chan, as if he wasn't there at all, and as he walked towards the dirt road leading away from the clearing, he slowly faded out, just as Hansol had.

Once Seungkwan was gone, Chan seemed to snap out of it, but he stayed still for a good few more minutes, even as his phone began to buzz on the ground beside him.

To his horror, Chan looked down just as the call went to voicemail to see over one hundred missed calls from his mother, his father, Minghao, Jun, and Soonyoung. He wanted to be panicked, terrified, but all he could do was gently pick the device up and look at the time:

2:18am

There was no rush as Chan stood, and he felt a strange sense of acceptance wash over him. Acceptance, calmness, love -- things he had no real reason to feel, but he did nonetheless.

Chan’s phone was still in his hand as it started vibrating again, and this time he answered it to be greeted with Soonyoung’s frantic voice.

“ _Oh my god, Lee Chan! We’ve been so worried. Your parents called and asked if we’ve seen you but obviously we haven't, and everyone is freaking out. Your parents are hysterical. You better get home right now, and---"_ Soonyoung paused abruptly, before quietly asking, “A _re you okay?”_

Chan pulled one corner of his lips back, nibbling on it before nodding, not thinking about how his friend couldn't see him.

“Yeah,” he murmured, watching the two blue pinwheels turn in the gentle breeze, “I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing MGBB or finishing my jooki fic i deserted in February but here lol 
> 
> i was suddenly inspired and pinwheel is one of my all time favorite seventeen songs (top 5, if not top 3) and one of my fave songs in general. it's really weird but it just Came To Me idk
> 
> send me h8 @d_estroy_er


End file.
